disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Naveen
Prince Naveen is the deuteragonist from Disney's 2009 feature film The Princess and the Frog. He is the prince of Maldonia. He is an outgoing, smooth-talking, and music-loving prince who comes to the French Quarter for the Jazz scene and with whom Tiana and Charlotte fall in love, in which is accompanied by his valet Lawrence. Due to being new in the city, he is persuaded by the shady Dr. Facilier into taking a tour of his office, which results in a curse transforming him into a frog. He is voiced by Bruno Campos. During the movie, he oftens makes exclamations in his native language of Maldonian, which is descended from Italian. Though, it should be noted that his voice actor, Bruno Campos, is Brazilian-born. Background As mentioned above, Prince Naveen is native to the kingdom of Maldonia, where he lives alongside his parents, the king and queen, and his younger brother, Prince Ralphie. Naveen is quite the freeloader, and has spent all his life being waited on, never learning to do a thing for himself, including activities as basic as simple cooking. His parents didn't seem to mind, and were apparently too busy running the kingdom to have time with their son, as Naveen stated during his meeting with Tiana that his mother had servants read him stories before bed every night, implying she was never available to do so. By the time of adulthood, the King and Queen of Maldonia finally had enough of the prince's lazy antics and excessive partying, so they cut him off from the family wealth, forcing him to either get a job, or marry a rich young woman. Of course, his laziness was what ultimately fueled his decision to marry back into wealth, but upon meeting Tiana, he slowly begins to realize the selfish ways he's been living, and comes to understand hard work will eventually pay off. Personality Prince Naveen is a fun loving and lazy, yet educated philanderer. He loves dancing, playing music, and most of all, women. Although he has a lot of innocent charm to him, the the prince's life was spent spoiled, having servants wait on him hand and foot, day after day for years upon years. This, of course, makes him out to be a egotistical and lazy adult, who's only goal is to "live life to the fullest" via partying every night with beautiful women of all kind. Though not with malice, Naveen didn't seem to treat his servants very well, either, specifically his valiant, Lawrence, who's constant lack of appreciation turns him to villainy. Whilst the prince was a heavy philanderer, he did seem to have a huge romantic side to him. One that was apparently never used at full force before meeting and falling in love with Tiana for the first time. Naveen is also one of the first Disney princes to have a heavily vain personality, constantly commenting on how gorgeous and wonderful he finds himself, much to the annoyance of Tiana and Lawrence. Still, underneath the vanity, Naveen isn't as confident as he likes to believe, ultimately confessing to Tiana his disappointment in not knowing how to do anything at all, as a result of being served all his life. Appearance Naveen's supervising animator was Randy Haycock, who had previously animated characters such as Simba and Pocahontas, in both his human and frog form. Naveen is a lean and fairly well built, average sized young man with dark brown hair and amber eyes. He has a slightly lighter skin tone than Tiana and often seen wearing commoner clothes over prince-like clothing. By appearance, he resembles his voice actor Bruno Cumpos, who, as mentioned above, is Brazilian born, giving Naveen a Brazilian-esque appearance. When first introduced, Naveen is seen wearing a dark cream vest with a white shirt, accompanied by a reddish, orange ascot, fitting into the style of traditional New Orleans of the 1920s. At the end of the film, however, Naveen is featured in a fresh, new formal attire, with heavy and light shades of green, matching Tiana's official princess gown. The princely attire is also featured with a cape, going down just below Naveen's waist. As a frog, Naveen was larger than Tiana, with a darker tone. He was originally designed as rather realaistic, resembling a toad, but the animators felt the design was too unappealing and reworked the appearances to be cuter, much like Jiminy Cricket's design process in Pinocchio. Abilities In the chapter book continuation of the film, The Stolen Jewel, it is revealed both Tiana and Naveen hold the ability of communicating with animals, having kept that ability from their time as frogs. Appearances ''The Princess and the Frog New Orleans In the film, Naveen is a prince from the kingdom of Maldonia who is visiting New Orleans for Mardi Gras. He saw a jazz band and he likes to join them. It is revealed that due to his lazy ways, Naveen's family has cut him off from his fortune. Thus, he intends marry a wealthy southern belle to gain money, and he sets his sights on Charlotte La Bouff. Naveen, who is accompanied by his valet, Lawrence, meets a voodoo witch doctor named Doctor Facilier, who promises both men their dreams. Naveen doesn't really want to be tied down in marriage - he wants money and freedom. Faciler looks into Naveen's future and promises Naveen green. To Naveen, green refers to money. After making a deal with Facilier, Naveen was turned into a frog to 'hop from place to place', gaining him his 'green' and his freedom from responsibility, and Lawrence took his place. At Charlotte's masquerade ball, Lawrence, in his Naveen disguise, begins to woo the young maiden, whilst Naveen remains trapped within a jar, hidden inside Lawrence's guest house. The Kiss of Fate After escaping from Lawrence's custody, Naveen later came across Tiana, who he thought was a princess, and asks her for help. Naveen attempts to follow the story of the Frog Prince. Naveen believes a kiss from a princess will break the spell, and so he asks Tiana to kiss him. While Naveen is correct in how the curse is broken, Tiana is not a princess and so the spell backfires. Due to the mixup, Tiana is turned into a frog. Naveen and Tiana are chased by Charlote's dog, Stella, and the pair ends up in the Bayou. Naveen is confused on why the kiss did not turn him human. Tiana tells him that she is not a princess but a waitress. When he discovers that Tiana is not a princess he is angered because he thought she was a "beautiful princess not a waitress." He makes a deal with her. After he marries Charlotte, the couple will purchase the mill that Tiana wants to convert to a restaurant. In return, Tiana will assist Naveen in leaving the Bayou. The Bayous of New Orleans While in the bayou, they meet an alligator named Louis. After informing them of Mama Odie, a kind voodoo priestess with the powers to turn them human, Naveen and Tiana head off through the bayous in search of her, with Louis tagging along, hoping his dream to become human can be realized, as well. Along the way, they meet a romantic firefly named Ray who explains they've been heading in the wrong direction due to Louis' incompetence. Ray then offers, with the help of his massive family, to light the way to the correct path. The journey eventually leads to Tiana, Naveen, Ray, and Louis, and the group begins to form a bond as they travel throughout the murky areas of the bayou. Tiana and Naveen actually begin to realize their initial opinions on one another weren't exactly on point, as the two begin to slowly open up to each another. After a while, Naveen begins to harbor romantic feelings for the girl, and vice versa, though Tiana fails to realize, and with the fact that he must marry Charlotte, Naveen forces himself to ignore the feelings. Later on, the group is attacks by a hoard of Shadow Demons sent by the evil Dr. Facileir, but thankfully, they are destroyed just in time by Mama Odie, who takes them to her home where the frogs try to explain they're set on being human. However, despite her eccentric ways, Mama Odie knows being human isn't what's important, for it won't make their lives happy. Naveen's True Feelings Mama Odie convinces Naveen that all he needs in life is love. And that love would come from Tiana. Mama Odie then tells the friends that Naveen must indeed kiss a princess to break the spell, and the only available princess is the princess of Mardi Gras, Charlotte La Bouff. Seeing that her father is king of Mardi Gras, Charlotte is Princess of Mardi Gras, and thus can break the spell as long as the festival is running. During the trip home, Naveen attempts to propose to Tiana, believing that he could work jobs in her restaurant. He discovers that if Tiana cannot buy the mill the next day, her dream of owning a restaurant will be impossible. Naveen decides against proposing, so that Tiana will be able to have the restaurant. The Battle and Finale Naveen is then captured by Lawrence, as his blood is needed for a charm to turn Lawrence into Naveen, as part of Facilier's plot. Ray is able to rescue Naveen, and Naveen gives the amulet that Facilier is using to Ray. After Lawrence is arrested when Charlotte discovers him, Naveen tries to kiss Charlotte, but before he can, Tiana arrives and confesses her feelings for Naveen. She had come to the discovery while facing Facilier. Charlotte tries to help by kissing, so that they can be together, but it is too late. Tiana and Naveen decide to remain as frogs, and they witness Ray's death. Naveen, along with Tiana and Louis, attends Ray's funeral and celebrates Ray's new life as a star. Naveen marries Tiana in a small ceremony officiated by Mama Odie. When the couple kiss, they become human. Mama Odie reveals that this is because Tiana became a princess when she married Naveen, who is a prince. Together, Naveen and Tiana buy the restaurant and celebrate its opening at a gala. Naveen starts working at the restaurant as head waiter and entertainer, proving to his wealthy parents that he is more than a lazy, good-for-nothing leech. They also become frequent customers at the restaurant. Other animated appearances In the Walt Disney Animation Studios' YouTube video ''Drawing Naveen, the frog prince struggles to bring himself to animated perfection as a joking animator constantly toys with his froggy appearance. In promotion for the film, Naveen (as a frog) appeared in a GEICO commercial, asking the car insurance company's gecko mascot for help after he's been transformed into a frog by Facilier. The gecko then advises him to find a princess to help break the curse. In anticipation for the 82nd Academy Awards, Naveen and Louis made an appearance in an online promotion, accepting the film's nomination with pride. Printed media ''A Hidden Gem'' Naveen is the focus in the story revolving around Tiana's birthday. Here, the prince is having a difficult time figuring out the perfect gift for his bride, having searched far and wide through New Orleans to find such. However, at one point he overheads Tiana and Charlotte conversing, and in during which, he hears how Tiana and her father used to go out into the bayous to find swamp amber which, according to Tiana, is more beautiful than any diamond or pearl. With Louis' help, Naveen heads off to find the amber, asking Mama Odie if she knows the whereabouts. However, he's told he needs to complete the task on his own, and heads into the bayous to search himself. Together, the prince and Louis soon find a spot to search, and Naveen dives in after the amber, soon tangling himself in tree roots trying to retrieve it, nearly drowning before being rescued by Tiana. Once saved, Naveen bestows the gift, much to Tiana's delight, and the couple returns to Tiana's Palace for the birthday celebration. There, they encounter a visiting Mama Odie, who takes the amber whilst the royal couple wash themselves, transforming it into a beautiful piece of jewelry, perfect for Naveen's gift for Tiana's special day. With the swamp amber placed into a necklace around Tiana's neck, the prince and his princess dance the rest of the lovely evening away. Other books In Something Old, Sometging New, Naveen plays a small role in the story of how his and Tiana's weddin came to be, in which he and Louis worked together the organize the music of the festivities. In A Princess Easter, he joins Tiana, Charlotte, and Louis in creating an Easter parade float, suggesting Tiana be the star. Video Games Naveen has since made a few appearances in video games, alongside Tiana and other characters. Like the other characters from the film, Naveen is prominently featured in The Princess and the Frog video game adaption. He also appears in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Whilst not appearing in this title, Naveen is mentioned by Tiana in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, and was said to be in danger at the hands of Dr. Facilier, relying on Tiana to rescue him. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Naveen appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character in New Orleans Square. As a gift for the player, Naveen provides a baton. Later on, Naveen gives the player a few tasks, including seeing if they can ask the Jambalaya Jazz Band to play at Tiana's Palace since Louis is away at a gator family reunion, and finding his lost sheet music. Naveen also makes an appearance during the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game, where Tiana kisses him while in his frog form, turning him back into a human. At one point, Naveen decides to surprise Tiana by decorating Tiana's Palace even further. To do so, he asks the player to collect several things including magnolia blossoms, flowers, and pictures of classic New Orleans. Soon after, Naveen plans on impressing Tiana by making her a native Maldonian dish. However, the dish requires lots of peppers and their kitchen is all out, leading Naveen to asks the player for assistance. Worried for Tiana's safety, Naveen asks the player to light some of the lanterns around New Orleans Square. Nervous about presenting his dish to such a marvelous chef such as Tiana, Naveen asks the player if they can take it to her in his place. After the completion of the dish, Naveen had no time to clean afterwards, resulting in pots and pans being scattered around the square. He then asks the player to collect them for him. Disney Parks Naveen has made appearances at both the Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World Resort, along with his co-stars. Currently for meet-and-greets, however, Naveen is most likely to appear in Disneyland Paris or the Magic Kingdom, above the rest. Naveen's frog self can be seen as apart of the decor in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Naveen plays a minor role in the show Believe on board the Disney Dream cruise ship. Naveen and Tiana also make cameos in the Magic Kingdom show, Celebrate the Magic. Naveen has his own spell card known as "Prince Naveen's Army of Frogs" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Tiana's Showboat Jubilee Naveen, Tiana and Louis host the former show in Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. Naveen and Tiana performed several songs from the film and Naveen took on Doctor Facilier in the process. World of Color Naveen can be seen twice. He is first seen during the So Close sequence and later during the show's finale kissing Tiana. During the show he is seen in both his frog form and his human form. Disney Showtime Spectacular In Disneyland Paris, Naveen and Tiana join the cast of Disney characters in the show. Naveen and Tiana celebrate the magic of romance in the show. Memorable quotes *"Ah, Lawrence, what a coincidence! I have been avoiding you everywhere!" *"Dance with me, fat man!" *"Lawrence, you've finally got into the music. Did you get my joke? It's because your head, it's in a tuba." *"You must kiss me." *"All women enjoy a kiss from Prince Naveen. Come... We pucker." *"Besides being unbelievably handsome, okay, I also happen to come from a fabulously wealthy family." *"That is not slime! You are secreting mucus." *"You know, if you're going to let every little thing bother you, it is going to be a very long night!" *"He was very charismatic!" *"Oh, yeah, well the egg is on your face. I do not have any money! I am completely broke! Aha!" *"I was not the one parading around in a phony, baloney tiara." *"If I can mince, you can dance." *Because Tiana... She is my Evangeline." Naveen's Maldonian Language Gallery Trivia *Naveen is an Indian name (meaning "new"), which suggests that Maldonia is a Eurasian country (the name of Maldonia is a mix between Malta and Macedonia), although his fluency in French and Italian might also indicate that Maldonia is a Mediterranean country, possibly near Monaco. *Naveen appears in a GEICO commercial promoting the film. *Naveen is the first Disney Prince who is unlikely to become king on his homeland, as it is shown that he is very happy to stay in Louisiana with Tiana. *John Rolfe and Naveen are the only Disney Princes to not have brown or blue eyes (Naveen's eyes are amber and John Rolfe's eyes are hazel). *Naveen is the second Disney prince to not be a human for the majority of the film, the first was Adam/Beast from Beauty and the Beast. *Naveen is the sixth Disney prince to be born into royalty. *Naveen is the third Disney prince to fall under a spell (Prince Eric falls under Vanessa's spell in The Little Mermaid and Prince Charming falls under Lady Tremaine's spell in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time). *Naveen is the sixth Disney prince to not share a love song with the heroine, but is the third to be serenaded with the heroine by a sidekick character's love song. *Naveen most often appears as a frog for most non-live appearances. *Naveen is the second Disney Prince to not directly try to fight the Villain, the first being the Prince from Snow White. However unlike Naveen, the Prince never comes in contact with the Queen while Naveen deals with Dr. Faciller directly. *Naveen's the first prince to have both of his parents in the film, as the other Disney Princes either had just their fathers or neither of their parents in the film. *Naveen's the first prince shown to have a sibling (in his case, a younger brother) while all the other Disney Princes are presumably only children. *Both Naveen and Princess Ariel took offers from the outcast of the town; Doctor Facilier and Ursula, respectively, and both were double-crossed. **Both Naveen and Princess Ariel were magically transformed at the end their respective villain's songs. *Prince Naveen shares many similarities to Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove: **Both are royalty, but are looked at as immature and irresponsible. **Both being in Disney movies based on classic fairy tales and taking on the role of the one who is transformed. **Both being transformed into animals by the movies main villain. For Naveen it's Doctor Facilier, and for Kuzco it's Kronk and Yzma. **They both originally trusted the movies main villain. **Due to their own selfishness they are turned on by those who used to work for them. (For Naveen it's Lawrence for Kuzco it's Yzma) **In the beginning of the story, they are both very conceited and narcissistic; and don't mind imposing on others to get what they want. **Their egotistical personalities are changed for the better by hardworking characters who they later grow closer to. For Naveen it's Tiana for Kuzco it's Pacha. **They both have reformed more responsible, and humble personalities by the end of the film. *A memorable quote he says about Dr. Faciller is: "he was very charismatic". *Naveen is the only Disney Prince to have an accent. *Naveen is the second non-caucasion Disney Prince, with Aladdin being the first. *Naveen is the only Disney Prince who married twice. The first time he married Tiana, their witnesses were most of the animals they met in the swamp and Mama Odie; this marriage caused their spell to be broken. Their second wedding was before their human loved ones, likely for the sake of their marriage's legitimacy as recognized by Louisiana. *Naveen's frog form resembles Princess Odette's friend Jean-Bob from the non-Disney animated film The Swan Princess. *Naveen is the second Disney hero to offer a deal with his enemy (which is Dr. Facilier). The first is Hercules who offered his deal with Hades. Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Princes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Frogs Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney Princes Category:Royalty Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Husbands Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Siblings Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Bilingual characters Category:Chefs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Article of the week Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Iconic characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Characters in video games